


镜中花

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 戴莫、络莫、五折络、ABO、NTR





	1. 戴莫络

连环杀人狂只挑发情期的omega下手，大领导要求S大队本周内抓到人，阴阳怪气的建议她们送个omega去当诱饵。

众所周知，S大队的omega只有一个人。队长戴萌激动地站起来，说我反对。副队长莫寒拉住她，说没问题，我会去的。

戴萌不可置信的看了她一会儿，愤怒的摔门而去。满屋子的人寂静无声，莫寒用手指敲敲桌子。

“我们抓紧时间定计划吧。”

莫寒的发情期很不稳定，机会只有一次。

该死，也太不稳定了。戴萌暗骂了一句，她的女朋友她最熟悉，隔这么远也能感受到她信息素急速变淡的趋势。

两百米外的狙击手眼睛离开瞄准镜，戴上对讲机喊话：“徐子轩，莫寒发情期要结束了，你过去帮她一下。”

“我？我怎么帮？”

戴萌换到一个只有她们三个人的通讯频段，咬牙切齿地说：“听好你的新任务，走出门，干莫寒。”

“你疯了吗”

“快点，趁我没后悔。”

徐子轩扔下杂志，从盯梢点之一的便利店往外撤，莫寒往戴萌的方向看了一眼，又很快低下头，在她看不见的地方苦笑了一下。

徐子轩出门时顺了瓶酒，仰头闷掉半瓶，又把剩下的全洒在身上。她听到戴萌在耳麦里骂她，她也知道执勤不能喝酒，但这任务换谁来也得先灌自己半斤。

话说多了容易穿帮，徐子轩深吸一口气，迅速进入见色起意的醉鬼角色。

莫寒被抓着领口压到墙上，omega与alpha的体能差距让挣扎显得苍白无力。徐子轩啃上莫寒的脖子，再扯开她的衬衫，在裸露的肩膀留下亲吻的痕迹。

莫寒的呼吸渐渐急促，但她是有主的omega，对于其他alpha的信息素几乎没有反应，徐子轩目前的行为无法让她强制发情，这点戴萌再清楚不过了。

“我说让你干她，听不懂吗。”戴萌一声低吼。

徐子轩动作还是犹豫，莫寒却主动环上了她的脖子。

“没关系的，做吧。”莫寒用舌尖舔过她的唇，用胸前的柔软磨蹭着她，如果那个凶手在附近，一定会认为她是个放荡的omega吧。

他最喜欢下手的那种。

戴萌食指从板机上移开，怕自己控制不住朝徐子轩开枪。

莫寒急促的喘息从耳麦里传过来，戴萌死咬着牙关，太阳穴突突跳着疼。她吩咐手下人观察周边情况，不要往莫寒那边看，自己却从瞄准镜里死盯着两人的一举一动。

徐子轩那个混小子，刚才还一副领导妻不可欺的样子，现在却又这么肆无忌惮。

莫寒敏感的地方戴萌一清二楚，你只咬耳垂没有用的，她耳后才最敏感，只需要亲一亲，她很快就会发出可爱的呢喃声，然后用胯骨来磨你，用泛水光的眼睛看你，明明很想要但又因为害羞不肯说，只用最湿润的地方贴近你，诱惑你。

“要我。。。快点。”莫寒喘息着说，镜头这边的戴萌愣住了。

瞄准镜中的莫寒有着她从未见过的，坦诚的色气，被青涩的alpha粗暴对待也不恼怒，不得章法的撩拨本该激不起她太高的兴致，她却早已脸颊通红，眼睛里也泛起了水雾。

徐子轩一手揉捏着莫寒的胸，另一手解开她的腰带，探进她的底裤，摸到满手滑腻。omega的身体天生适合情事，徐子轩没什么顾虑，用两根手指拓开了她潮热紧致的内里。

莫寒的眼神更魅惑了，她断断续续的吻着徐子轩唇角，放肆的呻吟被一次次的顶送撞得稀碎，却又清清楚楚的传进了戴萌耳朵里。

戴萌气血上涌，心脏狂跳，她不知道这是莫寒临场发挥的演技，还是她以往与自己相处时都压抑着天性。对下属的嫉妒混乱了理智，冷酷无情的指挥官第一次在任务中掺杂了个人感情。

“停下，徐子轩，立刻马上，这是命令。”

耳麦中的呻吟声并未停止，alpha天生的占有欲优先级远在长官命令之上，徐子轩酒劲儿也上来了，她没理会戴萌的嘶吼，甚至加快手上的速度，将搅动的水声也一并传到戴萌耳中。

莫寒被做到脱了力，膝盖一软差点跪在地上，徐子轩托起她的屁股，让她用腿缠上自己的腰，抱着她躺到一边的长椅上。

戴萌气到颤抖，瞄准镜的中心稳稳地定在徐子轩脑袋上。

莫寒哼哼了几声，难耐的挺起腰，催促小alpha继续干正事。徐子轩向来一点就通，在这事上也不例外，虽然是第一次做，但天赋高的惊人。

戴萌发誓，如果莫寒有表现出一丁点的不愿意，她真的会一枪崩了徐子轩。可莫寒没有，她偶尔会皱一下眉，只因快感来得太猛烈。碍事的牛仔裤早被徐子轩连同底裤一起扒了下去，晶莹的液体从花心一股股的往外流，湿润了徐子轩骨节分明的手指，又随着下一次深入一起回到身体里。

徐子轩没有过多留恋亲吻，这种恋人般的交流不适合她，她现在只想全方位的，仔细欣赏莫寒的身体。平常严肃又禁欲的莫副组长在她身下娇喘连连，眼神里全是流淌的情欲，这场景让徐子轩想起孔肖吟说过的那句玩笑话。

戴萌心也太大了，敢把你一个人留在酒局，也不怕我们干死你。

徐子轩那时刚刚分化，还没学会与alpha的天性相处。她握着酒杯的手用力到颤抖，看都不敢往莫寒那边看一眼。她始终没把当时的冲动告诉任何人，毕竟说出来只会被人嘲笑。

干死莫寒？

你真以为戴萌不会杀人吗。

徐子轩好不容易从记忆中回过神来，莫寒却失神了。徐子轩的手指被绞得极紧，莫寒还未从顶峰的余韵中清醒过来，看向她的目光湿润，涣散，或许还带着些微的爱意。

包裹手指的收缩感逐渐减弱，徐子轩把还在平复喘息的莫寒抱起来，摆成趴跪的姿势，脸朝着狙击手所在的位置。

莫寒来不及抱怨一声膝盖疼，就被徐子轩搂着腰从后面顶了个透。做到兴起的小alpha直接进了三根手指，她把莫寒的衬衣又往下拉了一些，啃咬着她敏感的肩胛骨，重新揉上胸前被冷落许久的柔软，指尖恶意地刮弄充血挺立的顶端。

莫寒几乎说不出话了，连呻吟声都弱了许多，还隐隐带着哭腔。omega有时真的很可悲，即使知道事情发展已经失控，即使情绪上已经不想再继续，但腰身却不受控制的前前后后，用红肿湿润的甬道去吞吐徐子轩消极怠工的手指。

你为什么不动了？我来动也可以，不要停下好吗？

用力干我，可以吗。

戴萌咬上手背，尝到了丝丝血味。你是在报复我吗，莫莫。是我把你推给徐子轩，你生我气了吗。疯狂的念头一旦开始就没有回头路了，徐子轩早已真真切切的陷进去了，现在莫寒也陪着她一起疯，两人丝毫没有收手的意思。

“莫莫，慢点。”徐子轩按住莫寒的腰，强行停下omega对快感的追逐。小兔子呜咽一声回过头，水汪汪的看了她一眼。

“你太紧了，我怕弄伤你。”徐子轩声音里全是温柔，仿佛刚刚那个粗暴的人不是自己。

“组长怎么舍得把你送出来，换我一定疯掉了。”徐子轩怜惜的吻了吻她，正巧落在她耳后，就是戴萌提过的，莫寒敏感的地方。困于情欲的omega呜的一声，被袭来的酥麻感逼出了几滴眼泪，她偏头去吻徐子轩，努力的讨好她，只求她能停止这无用的温柔，重回激烈的情事。

徐子轩已经摸清了她内里的偏好，手指擦着穴口的凸起顶进去，指腹重重的撞上内壁。莫寒细碎的呻吟像裹了电一般，隐忍却又放荡，听的徐子轩止不住的战栗。

“喜欢吗？”徐子轩想要一些言语上的肯定，几个顶送把莫寒逼到悬崖边缘，问话的态度相当恶劣。

“更喜欢和谁做，我还是戴萌？”徐子轩趁莫寒喘息的时候把手指挤进她嘴里，让她无法咬死牙关拒绝回答自己问题。

莫寒的头微微仰起，眼角有隐约的泪光，alpha的手指在她嘴里放肆地作乱，她想反抗，力气却只够在她指根咬出几个红印。

“徐子轩！”戴萌一拳砸上墙壁“你活腻歪了吗。”

“你怕了吗？”徐子轩还敢激她的火“怕你的女人会更喜欢我，怕你以后在我面前抬不起头？”

莫寒望向戴萌的方向，她的理智早已被情欲燃烧殆尽，全身上下每一个细胞都在渴求着身后的人。就差一点了，只要她再深入自己一点点，就能从这里解脱，求你了，真的求你了。

趴跪的姿势实在没什么尊严可说，莫寒也早已不奢求那种无关紧要的东西，她濒临崩溃的思绪只集中在潮水般的快感上。吮吸手指的动作色情而缓慢，齿尖刻上她的骨节，用尽全力一发狠，血腥味在口腔弥漫开来，她终于造成了一点伤害。

徐子轩没觉得疼，反倒更兴奋了一些，她把莫寒整个人拉起来，单手抓住她两只手腕，像抓犯人时一样按在身后。

“考虑好了吗，莫组长？”徐子轩埋在她身体里的手指又浅浅进出了几回，让她摸到欲望顶峰的边沿，却无力靠自己爬上去。

“你只要说更喜欢和我做就好，很简单吧，之后我会让你快乐的。”徐子轩完全屈服于alpha的天性了，用压倒性的身体优势威胁着莫寒，去争那根本不属于她的一句肯定。

莫寒张了张嘴，她体力早已透支，说话对她来说是个苦差事。她靠近徐子轩耳边，好让微弱的声音不至于被风吹散。

“你...”

对，是我，徐子轩觉得胜券在握，心情极好，还冲戴萌的方向笑了一下。

“你，你有本事就干死我。”莫寒笑着说。

“没本事的话，给老娘滚下去。”

砰————

随着一声枪响，身穿黑色帽衫的男人摔倒在拐角处，发出一阵惨叫。

“任务结束了，徐子轩。”戴萌的声音没有一丝温度“放开她，不然下一枪就是你。”

任务结束后戴萌冲到楼下爆揍了徐子轩一顿，要不是吴哲晗拉着她，小alpha可能没命再去祸害别的小姑娘了。

精疲力尽的莫寒被裹上了毛毯，在戴萌的怀里昏昏睡去。

乖，我们回家了。

“你跟我从来不会这么坦率。”

戴萌愤怒却又无奈，强硬的分开莫寒双腿，用热毛巾帮她擦拭红肿的地方。这是两人到家后说的第一句话，莫寒只是垂着眼乖乖坐着，没有回答她什么。

alpha能有的劣根性戴萌全都有，她也想在发情期把莫寒干到哭，干到身心都臣服于她，干到除了求饶再说不出别的话。但她从来没有过，那些破烂尊严在莫寒面前不值一提，她担心莫寒会怕她，担心莫寒会忌惮于alpha和omega间的力量差距而一味迎合她，担心莫寒不能再她面前完全做自己。

但她还是没能把这事做好。

“对不起。”戴萌垂头丧气的说，“我没有想到事情会变成这样，当时领导提议让你去，你也没有拒绝，我真的很生气，我不是想给自己找理由，我只是，只是。。。”

莫寒很累，很想睡，可戴萌这时候一点不像个alpha，哭得惨兮兮，莫寒明明连抬个手都会抖，却还是努力去拍了拍她的头。

爱情很奇妙，能让alpha压制住自己的恶劣本性，也能让omega装成一个害羞的小白兔，去维护alpha一厢情愿的温柔。

“我很累了，戴萌，腰酸，腿也软，如果你没哭，我大概已经睡着了。”莫寒把她拉过来，手捧着她的脸，“但我现在想让你要我，按你的喜好来，不考虑我感受的那种。”

戴萌看起来傻兮兮的。

“你摸一下看看。”莫寒拉着她的手放到自己腿间。

“我爱你，所以，你想做什么都可以。”


	2. 五折络

吴哲晗没理会徐子轩发出的阵阵惨叫，手也不避开她小臂上的红肿和淤青，就那么拎着她，把绷带重新固定到手肘上。

你还好意思叫，你说你是不是活该。吴哲晗没好气的说。

徐子轩哭唧唧的收回手臂，她酒醒后觉得天都塌了，马上冲进队长办公室交了辞职信，结果被戴萌眼都不眨的撕掉了，还给了她一个灿烂的笑容，说你好好工作，别瞎想。

那笑容简直是，不寒而栗，令人发指！徐子轩送她两个成语。她的右胳膊那晚差点被打骨折，要不是吴哲晗使出吃奶的劲儿拽住发狂的戴萌，她现在帮忙换的就不是绷带，而是石膏了。徐子轩心有余悸，这辈子都不想碰酒了。

后来有好多同事贼兮兮的问她睡莫寒的感受，她都捂着耳朵，像土拨鼠一样尖叫着跑开了，边跑边喊我不记得了，我失忆了，你不要再问了。她倒也没说谎，记忆在半路断了片，她只记得莫寒的嘴唇很软，戴萌的拳头很硬，而她，哭得相当惨。后来她陆陆续续的从别人口中知道了自己那晚的壮举，吓得她咖啡都洒了。

徐子轩眉眼还带着孩子气，嘴一瘪，奶声奶气的央求吴哲晗帮她搓一下衣角的咖啡渍，她手疼干不了。她们俩都住局里提供的单人宿舍，吴哲晗看在小孩子叫自己一声阿爸的份上这几天搬过来照顾她的生活起居。

徐子轩的伤其实没啥大事，她本来就爱粘着吴哲晗，伤了正好借题发挥，理直气壮的撒个娇。吴哲晗觉得自己真像养了个崽子，不然怎么脱个衣服还要哄的。徐子轩嗲起来不比omega差，撅着嘴哼哼唧唧的，在吴哲晗的指挥下抬起手臂又放下，只穿着一件打底背心坐在桌上看她干活。

吴哲晗卷起衬衫袖口，给污渍打上肥皂淋了点水，仔细的揉搓起来。徐子轩看着她贤良淑德的样子出了神，实在想不出哪个omega这么有福能把她拿下。

肩宽腰细腿又长，有胸有屁股还有脸，文能回家干家务，武能、

徐子轩想到这儿停住了，阿爸能不能她不清楚，看着挺能的，但是谁知道呢，是吧。

吴哲晗招呼她过去，她看到徐子轩背心上也染了点咖啡色印记，让她去换件睡衣，把背心拿过来她一起洗了。徐子轩被揍不能全怪酒，要怪就怪她天生反骨，胆大包天。吴哲晗接过背心一抬眼，徐子轩只穿着条短裤冲她笑。

卫生间加了镜前灯，光线一打，小崽子皮肤白得通透。小alpha收敛了气息，乖巧的像个人畜无害的beta，她蹭上吴哲晗肩窝，说阿爸。

你想不想？

alpha的身体比不上omega柔软，吴哲晗费了好大劲才挤进去一根手指，而徐子轩已经疼出了好几身冷汗。她被汗水迷了眼，视线模糊，她用手摸上吴哲的脸，找准位置哆嗦着亲了上去。

洗到一半的衣服都在洗手池里扔着，徐子轩坐在池边，吴哲晗站在她腿间。无法无天的小alpha这时候知道害羞了，闹着要关灯，被吴哲晗咬着舌尖堵了回去。

徐子轩现在清楚了，她阿爸不止能，而且很能。平常会跟她幼稚斗嘴的人现在表情严肃的不像话，手指一下下的顶进最深处。徐子轩恍惚间觉得她进的不是自己身体，而是，而是什么呢。

大概是她的心吧。这不重要。

徐子轩没心思去想这种矫情的事，alpha的本性在沸腾，在叫嚣着反攻，但谁叫她现在残了一只手，空有一腔热血，只能含泪做受。

吴哲晗手上动作已经很温柔了，但她的吻更加温柔，轻柔的吻过徐子轩的脸颊，锁骨，吮上她挺立的乳尖。

徐子轩很少看到吴哲晗头顶，她低下头去咬她的耳朵，笑着问她。

“阿爸，你没吃饭吗？”

吴哲晗咬了她一口。

徐子轩不需要这种温柔，她不想手牵手看星星，她想跟吴哲晗一起上战场，考虑到现在是和平年代，就改成去拳台打一架，谁先认输谁是狗。

吴哲晗架起她往后推，光裸的脊背撞上镜面，凉的徐子轩一哆嗦。吴哲晗抓起她的腿放在腰侧，又加了根手指狠狠顶进她的身体。徐子轩闷哼一声，第一次知道被干得说不出话是什么感觉。倒也不是真说不出，只是语句被断的不成样子，又夹杂了太多的喘息与呻吟，没人听得懂罢了。

吴哲晗发起狠来脸上也没什么表情，徐子轩被按在镜子上起不来，想亲亲她也做不到，只能用手指去摸她的眉毛。吴哲晗一抬头，她的手就从眉梢来到了眼角。

“怎么了？”吴哲晗问，但她没有停下抽送的动作，徐子轩依旧说不出话来。

徐子轩指尖划过她直挺的鼻梁，摸上柔软的唇，被咬了一口后又笑嘻嘻的接着往下走，抚过她线条优美的颈项，最后坏笑着揉了一把她的胸。

啧啧，这手感，真不错。

徐子轩在高潮来临时有片刻的失神，像被扔到了零重力的棉花堆里，轻飘飘，软绵绵。她有一瞬间都不想当alpha了，只想当个omega，或者beta也行，每天缠着吴哲晗做爱，做到累死算完。等重力恢复，她从棉花堆里掉回地面时她又不这么想了。

还是当alpha吧，不然怎么打得过你。

徐子轩懒洋洋的靠在那儿，伸手跟吴哲晗要一个抱抱，到手后又往上拱了拱，明目张胆的偷了一个吻。

“等我伤好了，我们去打一局。”徐子轩单方面决定了这件事。

“我赢的话，下次换我。”


End file.
